


Perfect for You

by Devral



Series: Spideypool BDSM Universe [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bottom!Peter, Bottom!Wade, Dom!Peter, M/M, Sub!Wade, top!Peter, top!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral
Summary: Spideypool Bingo Prompt: Dirty TalkKink Bingo Prompt: Multiple OrgasmsPeter and Wade scene together and Peter decides to give Wade's healing factor enhanced refractory period a workout.





	Perfect for You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/虫贱虫BDSM】Perfect for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996576) by [AlexT26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexT26/pseuds/AlexT26)



> Thanks to DropTheBeet for beta-reading this and to DramamineOnTopOfMe and TheDevilOnioah for cheering this story on!

Wade reclines naked on the bed, arms folded behind his head as he watches Peter undress. 

“We’re going to do something a little different tonight. I don’t want you to hold back. Come whenever you want, however many times you can,” Peter explains, pulling off his shirt and moving naked to kneel next to Wade on the bed. 

“Oohh, that sounds exciting!” Wade rolls to his side, head propped up on his elbow.

**{Is there some kind of trick? We always enjoy orgasms.}**

_ {There isn’t always a trick! And you know, even if there is, we’ll probably like it.}  _

Peter smirks at him, “Lie back and grab the headboard.”

Wade grins back as he follows the directions. Peter reaches over him, helping him position his hands exactly the way his dominant wants. 

“Perfect,” Peter smiles. Wade feels a familiar rush of warmth at the praise. He always wants to be good for Peter. 

“Now, I don’t want you to move,” Peter’s eyes are serious as he holds Wade’s hands against the headboard for a moment. “Hold onto this the  _ whole time. _ If you need to move your hands for some reason, ask first please.”

_ {Swoon. Our dominant is so perfect! I love how polite he always is, even when he’s making demands.}  _

Wade nods at the demand and Peter drapes his whole body over Wade’s. He can’t help but shiver at the feel of Peter’s strong body pressing over him. His dominant is smaller than him but he has well defined and dense muscles and Wade can’t ever get enough. 

Peter leans in, running his tongue over the line of Wade’s lips before pressing down and taking his mouth in a deep kiss. Peter has learned exactly how Wade loves to be kissed since they’ve been together so when Wade slides his own against Peter’s, it shoots heat down to his core.

Wade can feel Peter’s hot length growing hard against his hip and he presses up, rubbing against the silky feel of it. Peter bites down on Wade’s lip in retaliation, pulling his hips back enough that Wade can’t reach without lifting his body up. 

Wade whines. He can’t move up without asking because he would have to move his hands, but he wants the comforting feeling of Peter pressed full length against him again. 

**{No! You can handle not getting his dick right away, he wants us to hold still!}**

At the whine, though, Peter pulls back to smile at him before moving down a little. He leans back in, sucking a line of biting kisses down Wade’s neck. After every kiss he pulls away to watch it heal, before leaning in to lick the spot and move on to the next. Wade turns his head and arches his neck into it, loving the sharp feel of Peter’s teeth. 

Making it down to Wade’s collarbone, he bites down hard enough to draw blood. Wade feels his cock jerk as he gasps, hands tightening on the headboard. 

Licking the blood up, Peter moves back again to watch his tooth marks heal. 

His hands aren’t idle during this. They are wandering over Wade’s chest, tweaking his nipples and causing Wade to twitch and press his chest up against Peter’s hands. Moving his head down to follow his hands, Peter pulls a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. 

“Ah, fuck! Please,” Wade gasps, looking down at Peter. 

Peter’s eyes roll up to meet Wade’s. They crinkle up at the corners and a second later Wade knows why. Peter bites down on his nipple at the same time the heat of his hand sends fire shooting up Wade’s spine as it wraps around his cock. 

Peter rolls his palm over the head, gathering precum before he starts dragging his now slick hand over Wade’s hard length. 

Peter sucks and bites at Wade’s chest, stopping every now and then to sink his teeth in hard enough to cause bleeding. He makes his way down Wade’s body, Wade’s eyes avidly following his movement. Peter pulls back to watch the bloody teeth marks heal every time before leaning back in to lick up the blood. He bites at the meat of Wade’s hip before dragging his teeth harshly down Wade’s thighs, hand moving the whole time. 

The sharp flashes of pain have Wade jerking up into Peter’s bites every time it happens. He whimpers as Peter starts sucking bites into his thigh, spreading his legs. Wade’s eyes jump between Peter’s mouth and his still moving hand, now slick with Wade’s dripping precum. 

He can barely hold himself still with the constant healing tingles from the suck marks and bleeding bites twitching across his thighs. The random sharp, stinging pain has Wade fighting to obey Peter’s command and not let go of the headboard. High pitched whimpers drag themselves out of his mouth on every exhale and his hips are jerking up into Peter’s hand on every stroke. 

Peter drags his mouth up to the sensitive skin where his thigh meets the rest of his body. Wade spreads his legs farther, relishing the sensation. 

Peter bites down hard. 

Wade jerks up with a shout, shaking with his orgasm, “Holy fuck, shit, goddamn! Oh, fuck, yes, Peter, fuck.”

“That’s good,” Peter murmurs, gentling the motions of his hand but not stopping. He’s careful to keep away from the head of Wade’s cock, but Wade is still sensitive enough from his first orgasm that he jerks with every downward tug of Peter’s hand. His healing factor is strong enough that the continued stimulation keeps him hard, but his fast refractory period doesn’t stop him from getting oversensitive. 

**{Oh, it’s going to be one of** **_those_ ** **nights.}** White’s voice is a knowing mutter.

_ {What? Oh shit, goddamn, it still feels so good!}  _

Peter’s hand slips under Wade’s knee, pulling it up farther and bending to the side. He dips down to pull the head of Wade’s cock into his mouth, lathing his tongue all around.

“Ah! Fuck, ung!” Wade’s hand flies to Peter’s head at the sudden warmth around his oversensitive cock.

Peter instantly pulls back, gripping Wade’s wrist. His mouth is turned down in disappointment and Wade feels a rush of shame. 

“I’m sorry, sir!” Wade’s words tumble out on a sob. 

“Do you need punishment to help you remember?” Peter asks.

Wade is shaking his head no before the question is even fully voiced, “No, no, sir, please, I’m sorry! I won’t do it again.”

“Okay, then. Hands back on the headboard, please,” Peter lets go of Wade’s wrist, smiling but his voice still stern. 

Leaning back down, Peter sucks the head of Wade’s cock back into his mouth. It wrenches a moan out of Wade’s throat as he fights to hold himself down and not thrust up hard into Peter’s mouth. 

He’s not going gently, sliding his mouth down until Wade can feel the back of his throat flexing on a small gag as Peter draws him all the way in. Peter pulls back just a little before swallowing him down again and Wade shouts as he feels his cockhead slide down into the tight heat of Peter’s throat. 

One of Peter’s hands is at the base of Wade’s cock, holding him steady as Peter works his mouth over Wade again and again, stopping at the head every now and then to firmly rub his tongue over the pulsing vein on the underside before drawing Wade all the way in again. 

Peter’s other hand is on Wade’s balls, gently rolling them. After a moment of this, he moves back to rub his fingers at Wade’s taint. The tightening heat that had been low in his belly abruptly starts boiling over. 

Wade twitches, “Ung! Oh, fuck, I’m so close, Peter, fuck! Just- just-”

Peter presses his fingers down harder at the same time he swallows Wade all the way down his throat, swallowing repeatedly as he hums out an affirmative. 

The vibration sends more heat flaming through Wade’s veins. He throws his head back against the pillow, giving tiny aborted thrusts of his hips as he comes for a second time, the rush flowing through him with an edge of just a little too much. 

“Ah, fuck,” Wade moans as he lets himself relax back against the bed, hands still wrapped around the headboard. 

But Peter doesn’t stop this time, continuing to gently suck. Every gentle motion against the head of his cock has Wade twitching and gasping out high pitched whines. The muscles of his arms bulge as he clutches at the headboard. He can hear the wood creak in his grip. 

Peter’s hand is suddenly like steel against his hip. Wade opens eyes he hadn’t even noticed he had closed to look down at his dominant and sees Peter’s stern eyes flicking between Wade’s face and his hands. 

**{Careful. You’re holding the headboard so hard you’re starting to pull yourself up a little.}**

_ {We need to follow the rules! No pulling away unless you wanna safeword!}  _

It’s not too much. It still feels good, even after two orgasms and the sharp shocks of pained pleasure with every swirl of Peter’s tongue and the soft suction of his mouth. Since he definitely doesn’t want to safeword, Wade relaxes his grip a little, fighting himself not to flex his muscles with every flash of almost painful oversensitivity from his cock. 

Staring down at Peter, Wade sees it when he reaches to the side of the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube. Still gently sucking on the head of Wade’s cock, Peter slicks up his fingers and reaches down to circle Wade’s hole. 

Wade can’t stop himself from crying out as the first finger breaches him. Everything is just on the right side of overwhelming. 

Peter doesn’t stop suckling at his cockhead as he presses forward, sliding his finger as deep as he can. Wade shivers as he pulls back and slides two fingers in, reaching for his prostate this time. 

As Peter’s fingers unerringly head for exactly the right place, Wade snarls as all his muscles tense at the sensation, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

The chant goes on as Peter rubs firmly against his prostate, not letting up. 

Tightness gathers again in his groin. The building pressure has Wade jerking and crying out at every rub of Peter’s evil, so clever fingers. 

He’s whimpering now, tears leaking down the sides of his face as he grinds his head down against the pillow, tensing and relaxing his arms and struggling not to pull away as it builds and builds and  _ builds and builds,  _ each press against his prostate a shock of pleasure so bright it’s almost pain.  __

Peter suddenly slides his mouth down, swallowing around his cock. It sets off an explosion behind Wade’s tightly closed eyes and this time his voice rises into a shout with his orgasm, shaking hard as Peter keeps milking him through it, not stopping until there aren’t even any weak dribbles trickling from his dick. It’s different this time, originating at his prostate and not his balls. It sends lethargy through his limbs and his tears slow to a stop. 

His dominant finally lets up as Wade’s body relaxes, slipping his fingers out and letting Wade’s softening cock fall out of his mouth. Wade is still whimpering softly with every breath as Peter leans forward, placing gentle kisses on his stomach. 

Peter slowly moves up Wade’s body, softly licking over his nipples, nipping at his neck. He stops at Wade’s mouth, hovering there and just breathing.

Wade opens his eyes to look up at him when he stays there, warm breath fanning over his face, instead of moving in to kiss his lips. “Peter?” 

Peter smiles. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

Wade can’t help but whine at the thought. His body is still singing in pleasure but his cock and balls are so sensitive that even the pressure of air is sending sharp shocks streaking through him. 

The smile shifts to a smirk as Peter slyly trails a hand down Wade’s side. “No? Are you too sensitive, sweetie? Did you want to stop?” Peter asks, false solicitation threading through his words. 

_ {No nono no! I wanna be good for Peter, no, don’t safeword, don’t give up, we can be good!} _

Wade twitches as the sliding hand grips his ass, pulling his asscheeks apart. Peter’s fingertips dip into his hole causing shivers to race up his body. 

Peter lowers his head closer to Wade’s, kissing his cheek. Staying close, voice lower now, he goes on. “I was so looking forward to driving my cock into your heat. You’re always so hot on the inside, Wade. You don’t want me to have that tonight?” 

**{It still feels good… And we** **_do_ ** **love being good for our dominant.}**

_ {It was always our favorite part. Such a rush!}  _

Wade’s breath hitches as Peter’s breath fans out over his face, brushing his ear. The warm air sends tingles down his side and goosebumps springing up along his arm. 

“Your slick ass wrapped around me,” Peter leans closer, voice a husky moan.

**_“{Please!}”_ ** The overwhelming feelings of the boxes join together with Wade’s rising desire, his voice echoing with the desperation all three of them are feeling. “I want it! Peter, please!”

“Hmm,” Peter pulls back in mock thought, “I don’t know if you can handle it.”

Wade cranes his head to the side, pressing his cheek against Peter’s. “Please, please, please! I can be good for you, Peter, I can handle it, I promise! Please, I want it!” 

Peter suddenly drives three fingers into him as deep as he can. Wade shouts in shock, back arching, “Ah! Please, sir! I can take it, I want it, let me be good for you.” 

“I knew you could,” Peter croons, pulling his fingers out and reaching over to grab the lube. He quickly spreads some on his cock and rises up over Wade, holding himself steady. He pushes in all in one slow thrust, grinding himself down. “Mmm, so hot and wet for me.” 

_ {Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!} _

Wade is clutching the headboard, desperate to keep following Peter’s stated rule. He wants so bad to wrap his arms around the other man! His eyes are squeezed shut and tears trickle out of the corners, trailing down his temples. Frantic whimpers spill from his throat with every thrust. 

Peter lays himself along the length of Wade’s body, pressing Wade’s knees up and apart. The ache in his hips just drives his pleasure higher, whimpers loud enough now to rightly be called cries. Wade’s half hard cock rubs against Peter’s defined abs as he steadily moves over and in him, sending his pleasure spiralling up and up. 

The occasional brush of Peter’s cock against Wade’s prostate is gentle but Wade’s whole body jerks as though he’s been hooked up to a live wire every time it happens. The feeling is so intense Wade can’t help the tears that well up again and trail down the sides of his face.

The tears don’t bother Peter. He leans down, licking a stripe up the side of Wade’s face, and growls. “I love seeing you so affected.” 

He gives a particularly hard thrust and Wade cries out, body seizing tight in an unexpected orgasm. This one is weaker than the previous ones had been but it still has Wade thrashing his head and tensing up hard. Peter’s hips stutter and he snarls. When he starts thrusting again, it’s just a little harder and faster. Wade squeezes his knees into Peter’s sides, breaths heaving and high pitched whimpers escaping him every time Peter bottoms out. 

Peter slides his hands up Wade’s arms, moving to tightly grip over Wade’s hands on the headboard, “You’re doing so fucking perfect for me, ung.” He adds a grind with every thrust in and Wade can’t help his constant clenching down. “So tight, so hot, so- ah!” 

He gasps out a cry, giving one more forceful thrust before holding himself as deep as he can. Wade can feel the throbbing of Peter’s dick as he comes. The sensation has Wade growing hard again and he sobs, tears welling up as his oversensitive dick rubs against Peter’s stomach.

Peter drapes himself down over him and he wraps his legs up and around Peter’s back, holding Peter close against him. The warmth is everything he needs right now and he lets himself relax slightly, revelling in Peter’s nuzzles against the side of his face and the warm wetness of his tongue as it licks up Wade’s tears. 

“I love you,” Peter murmurs into his ear. Wade can’t help but tilt his head against Peter’s, grinning sappily. 

Peter pulls back gently, rubbing at the muscles in Wade’s thighs and he lets them slide down to drape over his knees. “How are you doing? Do you need a break?”

Wade’s eyes fly open wide in shock. “We’re not done?” 

Peter grins. “Oh no, we’re definitely not done. Are your arms getting tired, though?”

Wade shakes his head slowly, “No, I- I don’t-” 

His dominants lips purse in teasing sympathy and he leans over Wade, rubbing his hands up the muscles of Wade’s arms. “Oh, are you getting tired?” 

“I- Peter- Sir, please.” 

Seriousness suddenly floods Peter’s face. “Wade, do you need to be done? For real now, please. You please me and make me proud no matter what.” 

_ {I don’t want to be done! We can take it!}  _

**{Say yes. Take a small break.}**

_ {No!! I wanna be perfect for Peter!} _

**{It’s just a lot right now. We should take this. It’s just a break and you heard him. We please him no matter what.}**

White’s right. Wade is close to the edge right now. No matter how much he wants to be perfect for Peter, a break will help him. Wade turns pleading eyes up toward Peter’s, “Just a small break?” 

Peter smiles at him, nodding. Wade rushes to continue, “I don’t want to be done, though!”

“It’s okay, Wade,” Reaching for Wade’s hands, he goes on, “Here, let go during your break.”

Despite saying yes to taking a break, Wade still lets go only reluctantly, letting Peter grip his hands. Peter runs his hands down Wade’s arms, rubbing the muscles gently.

Wade shivers, staring up at his dominants soft smile. The emotions that look sparks in Wade is almost more overwhelming than the scene that Peter had paused. 

Peter leans down, kissing the backs of Wade’s fingers. “You’re doing so perfect, Wade. Thank you so much for giving this to me.” Straightening up again, he asks, “Are you thirsty?”

Wade nods. He feels slightly adrift, even with Peter’s hands still on him. Luckily, Peter doesn’t let him go, left hand still holding on to Wade’s right, thumb rubbing along the back. With his right hand he reaches into the drawer of their bedside table, pulling out a bottle of water. 

Flipping the cap, he tugs lightly on Wade’s hand. “Here, sit up a little for me.”

Wade lets himself be pulled up and accepts the drink as Peter tilts it towards his mouth. It’s shockingly refreshing, even at room temperature. Gulping the water thirstily, Wade brings his other hand up to hold Peter’s around the water bottle. 

Peter lets him, only pulling away when the bottle is empty. “Did you want me to get you some more?”

Dropping back on the bed, Wade smiles and shakes his head, “No, I’m good.”

Leaning over him, Peter presses a chaste kiss against his mouth. When he pulls back Peter’s intense gaze seem to be looking into Wade’s soul as he looks between Wade’s eyes. “Are you ready to keep going?” he asks.

“Yes, sir.” Wade squirms his way back down the bed enough to comfortably lift his arms and wrap his hands back around the headboard. “Please, sir?”

Taking Wade’s mouth in a deep kiss, Peter drags his hands down Wade’s chest. Arching up into the pressure, Wade opens his mouth, whining lightly as Peter’s tongue rubs over his teeth. The hand that wraps firmly around his cock has him gasping, head flying back into the pillow and tearing his mouth away from Peter’s. 

“Mm, you’re still hard for me,” Peter smirks. 

Twitching and fighting to hold his hips still, Wade gasps out, “Always for you.”

Letting go, Peter swings himself up to settle with his knees on either side of Wade’s stomach and grabbing the lube out of the rumpled bedding. Slicking up his fingers and reaching behind himself, he asks, “Can you keep it up as long as I want you to? Can you fuck me until I come again?”

_ {Yes yesyes yes we can do that, we can stay hard for him forever and always, say yes!}  _

**{No holding back.}**

_ {Yes yes yes yes yes, we can be everything he needs!}  _

“Always for you,” Wade says again, keeping his eyes locked on Peter’s. In his peripherals he can see Peter’s shoulder muscles bunching as he works himself open and just the thought of sliding into Peter’s perfect heat has his cock jerking. 

Grabbing the lube again, Peter slicks up Wade’s cock and lifts himself up. Lining himself up, he drops down, taking Wade inside him all in one smooth thrust.

“Holy shit, god- fucking- ung!” The sudden shocking tightness and heat has Wade shouting as he thrusts up against Peter’s ass, lifting him into the air before dropping back down. “Oh holy fuck, Peter, fuck! Please, you- please-”

He can’t order his mind enough to spit out the right combination of words to get what he wants. Peter seems to understand anyway, settling himself more firmly onto Wade’s lap with a wicked smile before starting a slow, rocking grind. 

Even with the few minutes Peter had given him to wind down, the slick and grasping heat wrapped around his cock has Wade gasping and jerking, already close to the edge. The small grinding thrusts give just the right amount of friction to drive him mad. Thrashing his head back against the pillow, he gasps out, “Ah, fuck, Peter, please. I’m already close.”

“Don’t hold back. Come on, Wade, come for me.” Peter slides his hands over Wade’s chest, gripping and twisting hard on his nipples. He doesn’t stop rocking his hips and the combination is exactly enough to send Wade hurtling over the edge, every muscle in his body tensing as he shouts out his pleasure. 

Sobbing, he slowly lets his body relax back onto the bed, still holding on to the headboard. Peter hasn’t stopped grinding his hips and he’s got his hand wrapped around his own cock, now, stripping himself quickly. 

“That’s it, that’s what I wanted,” Peter gasps out. “You look so good like this, feel so good inside me, ung.”

Peter leans himself forward, planting one hand on Wade’s shoulder and still pulling at his cock with the other. With the change in leverage he’s thrusting himself forward and back onto Wade now instead of just grinding and each thrust back has Wade jerking up and swearing.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-” Wade chants with every rock back of Peter’s hips. It’s genuinely almost too much now and Wade has to fight himself not to buck and thrash at Peter’s movements.

Peter tips his head down, gasping as he starts moving harder and grinding himself down with every backwards thrust. Wade can tell Peter’s getting close by he’s starting to tighten up inside. Face flushed and eyes glistening down at Wade, Peter starts to babble as he jerks and starts to come, “Yes, yes, are you going to stay hard for me, Wade? For as long as I need you to, as long as I want you to? Shit!”

Heat splashes up Wade’s stomach in streaks of white, but Peter doesn’t stop. He slows down, grinding back down on Wade. He’s got both hands on Wade’s chest for leverage and his head tipped back, eyes squeezed closed. “That’s it, Wade, you’re so perfect.” 

The praise jolts through him, and he lifts his hips in a hard thrust up, “Ah, fuck, Peter!”

“Yes, that’s it.” Peter drops his head forward again, opening his eyes to look down at Wade. A grin tips the edges of his mouth up. “Are you going to come for me one more time?”

Wade shakes his head against the pillow, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes again, “I don’t- I don’t know if I can, ung, gods, fuck, Peter!”

His hips keep thrusting up into Peter’s tight warmth almost without his input, hands now wrapped so tightly around the headboard that his knuckles are turning white. The wood creaks in his grip. 

Breath coming in high pitched gasping pants, each thrust stokes the fire in his belly higher and higher. It’s all suddenly too much and he arches his back and freezes, eyes rolling back in his head. Fire shoots through his veins, erupting out of his cock, “Oh shit, oh fuck, Peter, I can’t- Ah! Fuck!”

Peter leans over him, running his hands up and down Wade’s arms, gentling him through it. “That’s it, you were so perfect, so good for me. Here, let go, we’re done, that was perfect,” Peter tugs at Wade’s hands, pulling them from the headboard and rubbing the palms. 

After a moment of this Peter sits back and pulls himself up and off of Wade, rolling to the side of the bed and standing.

“Noo, Peter come back,” Wade whines, reaching out for him.

“Sh, sh, I’ll be right back, okay? I’m grabbing something to clean us up.”

Peter is barely gone when Wade to feels the sense of abandonment start rising up inside him. 

_ {Nnnn, did we do it wrong? Why did he leave? Peter, come back!}  _

**{It’s alright, it’ll be fine. He said we did perfect and that he’s just getting something to clean us with.}**

_ {But… I want him here now!}  _

Wade twists himself onto his side, hands rising up to press at his ears, “No no no, shhh. He said he’d be right back, we need to believe him. It’s only been like 30 seconds, guys, hold it together.”

“Wade?”

Wade startles, hands flying away from his head and eyes flashing up to meet Peter’s concerned gaze, “Peter!”

“Hey, I’m here,” Peter hurries back to the bed, climbing in and wrapping himself around Wade. The rag he had left to grab is warm and wet against Wade’s arm but he ignores it, reveling in the feeling of his dominant’s arms wrapped tight around him. 

Wade looks up at him as Peter pulls back and searches his face. “The boxes being mean?”

Flicking his eyes away, Wade shrugs. “You left. It was hard to remember why.”

Smiling gently, Peter runs his empty hand over the side of Wade’s face. “Oh, Wade, you were so perfect for me tonight. You don’t ever have to worry about that. I’ll let you know if you do anything that makes me unhappy. I won’t ever just leave.”

Wade smiles back, relief trickling through him. 

_ {Holy wow. He’s so perfect!}  _

**{He always knows what we need.}**

“Come on, let me get you cleaned up.” Peter presses him back, running the cloth over his chest. He’s gentle as he moves down and cleans off Wade’s soft cock but the cloth still has Wade jerking. “I know, almost done. Turn over for me?”

Wade lets himself be shifted up onto his side, facing away from Peter. He feels the warm cloth rub down between his cheeks for a moment before Peter’s warmth moves away. He’s gone for only a moment, pressing his warmth along Wade’s back as he returns. 

Reaching down, he grips the crumpled comforter from the foot of the bed and drags it over them both. “Hmm,” he nuzzles into the back of Wade’s shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“Love you, too, sir,” Wade murmurs back, feeling safe in the warm arms of his dominant, already drifting off to sleep, “So much.” 


End file.
